Telephone users may receive calls from various illegitimate calling parties (e.g., fraudulent telemarketers). Typically when a user receives a call, the user is presented with an identifier of the calling party (e.g., the name or the telephone number of the calling party) with which the user may determine the identity of the calling party. Unfortunately, most users may be unable to determine the legitimacy of unrecognized calling parties based solely on identifiers of the unknown calling parties, and as a result some users may unknowingly accept calls from illegitimate calling parties.
While knowledgeable and/or cautious users may be capable of distinguishing calls from illegitimate calling parties from calls from legitimate calling parties and in doing so may prevent themselves from falling victim to calls from illegitimate sources, other less knowledgeable and/or less cautious users may be unable to do so. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting calls from illegitimate calling parties.